<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蹭 by obstacle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390914">蹭</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstacle/pseuds/obstacle'>obstacle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 无差</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstacle/pseuds/obstacle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>今天晚上是个意外。一个不能重复的意外。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>蹭</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>蹭蹭乐（</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>德拉科正在以一种非常暧昧的方式挤压着哈利的阴茎。可能那并不暧昧，或许只是出于本能的性欲需要。但德拉科确实在挤压他的阴茎——用他包裹在高档巫师裤里的那团软肉。哈利舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，大脑一时间无法正常工作。<br/>德拉科离他很近，非常近。考虑到他们的裤裆正在轻轻撞击，挤压，然后压着它，进行一个短暂有力，同时又充满性暗示的摩擦。<br/>德拉科身上满是酒气，盯着他的那双灰眼睛使哈利忍不住打颤，冰冷的眼睛在酒吧斑斓昏暗光线中意外地明亮。但他肯定喝醉了，哈利大脑迟缓地转动着，不然怎么解释对方的行为？把他按到角落里用下体磨蹭他，眼神疯狂地像失去理智，好像唯一的渴求就是操人或者被操。<br/>哈利在德拉科第四次对他进行有力的摩擦时没有控制住喉咙里的低吼，这不是他的错。它像已经硬起的欲望一样无法遮掩。<br/>德拉科知道这个。他当然知道。想到这以后哈利又没能控制住自己像野兽的低喘，他尽力了，这不是他的错——是酒精封住了他的脑子。<br/>“即使这……里，非常昏暗……”<br/>哈利感觉自己有点口齿不清，他试图用手上动作让自己意思表达得更准确，但他的手抬起来，在空中画了个圈，然后落在了德拉科肩膀上，食指蹭上男人精心打理过的金发，发痒的感觉从手指流窜全身，最终汇聚到他的性器上。哈利顿了顿，在德拉科的磨蹭下思考接下来要说的字母，“但你的，金发……太过显眼。”<br/>“是吗。”德拉科对哈利的话毫不在意，但眼睛还是盯着他，像一匹凶恶的狼，“所以？”<br/>“不能在这儿……”哈利食指开始轻轻刮搔德拉科的金发，他另一只想推开德拉科的手落在对方华丽的衣服上，结果被顺滑的面料一路带到对方结实的臀肉，哈利捏了捏，在德拉科呼气时按着他的臀部，使对方的性器与自己更加贴近。<br/>“去哪？”德拉科问。<br/>哈利眨了眨眼，他又舔了次嘴唇，德拉科的眼睛捕捉到了他的小动作，而不知怎么的，他感觉自己舌头烫得吓人。去哪？哈利顿了顿，说，“你知道我住在哪里。”<br/>于是下一秒哈利就被眩晕感包围，等他们出现在格里莫广场11号和13号之间时，他才后知后觉意识到让醉酒的人带着自己移形换影是非常危险的一件事。但现在不是说这个的时候，此时突然出现在暴雨中比错误的移形换影更让人烦恼。<br/>哈利和德拉科仍然维持着酒吧相抵的模样，即使德拉科拽住他的手腕，但也没能防住他整个身体后仰——显然刚才他也正主动送出自己的胯部让人蹭。哈利踉跄着，在摔到前德拉科又扶了他一把。哈利被雨浇得一个激灵，浑身被寒冷侵袭，唯一炙热的地方只有对方与他肌肤相接之处。他的手腕。哈利哆嗦着朝德拉科看过去——对方鼓起的裆部已经消失，就像他一样——那头金发被突如其来的雨浇成烂菜叶。他们互相对视了几秒后德拉科才拧着眉，一边低声咒骂着一边举起魔杖，利用将落下的雨水固定，化成一道天然的透明屏障。哈利看着他的倒霉模样不由得大笑起来，即使自己也没好到哪去。<br/>他大步向前走，在宅子被挤出来后亲自为德拉科开门——学着旧时候的侍从迎接国王或者其他什么，总之是一种取笑德拉科的方式，而对方用居高临下的冷漠眼神看着他，将他再次置入雨中。<br/>德拉科在进屋后就已经把自己烘干，湿淋淋的哈利进来时他甚至毫不掩饰自己眼中的嫌弃。克利切对德拉科的到来最开心，总找机会对他进行赞美。最终德拉科和他在暖烘烘的壁炉前相对而坐，茶杯和点心在他俩中间飘来飘去，屋外越是暴雨淋漓，屋内便愈发惬意。哈利和德拉科把脚搁置在脚凳上，有一搭没一搭地闲聊，从工作到阿不思与斯科皮，再到魁地奇，被舒适的环境搞得昏昏欲睡。<br/>然后哈利突然意识到，这个小插曲巧妙地让他们避开了可能会发生的性事。那其实……很好。哈利感觉自己的理智重新回到大脑，他们不能破坏彼此之间好不容易才建立的朋友关系，尤其是彼此生活中有太过交集，比如他们都在魔法部工作，罗恩赫敏都不知不觉从“马尔福”改为了“德拉科”，他甚至了解布雷斯和潘西的性格，比如他们的儿子打从第一次见面就成了好友，他知道阿斯托利亚什么时候离世，他和全家人一起参加了那场葬礼。即使他那时候已经和金妮离婚，但阿斯托利亚仍然是金妮、赫敏的好友。<br/>时间把他们的过去交叠在一起，未来他们的一部分仍然会将这种联系延续下去。他们遵从这种模式。<br/>今天晚上是个意外。一个不能重复的意外。<br/>“时间不早，我该走了。”德拉科把茶杯放在漂浮的托盘上，在他起身后哈利也跟着站起来。在德拉科说出这句话之前，他正昏昏欲睡。<br/>哈利揉着眼睛看了下表，然后挥着魔杖取来德拉科的外套，在德拉科把衣服搭在手臂上之后哈利说了很抱歉把德拉科从聚会里拽出来。听到这话后，德拉科看着他的眼神就像努力在笑话商店里克制住不要大笑一样，接着德拉科把视线转向窗外的暴雨，淡淡道，“没什么，反正潘西组织的聚会相当无聊，酒水也异常难喝。”<br/>那是个借口。哈利本该听出来，然后顺水推舟让德拉科离开。但他昏昏欲睡，神志不清，所以他说的是：“地窖里放了不错的酒，我想多少可以弥补一下？”<br/>所以，当德拉科的裆部再次硬起来时，哈利唯一想到的只有酒。<br/>永远不要碰酒，永远不要跟德拉科喝酒。永远保持理智。<br/>他们在酒吧就是因为这个缠在一起的，就像现在这样，硬起的性器撑起裆部，隔着布料互相磨蹭。<br/>哈利靠在橱柜上，他一手在身后撑着自己，一手揽着德拉科的肩膀，德拉科的吻落在他的侧脸，耳垂和下颌骨的时候，他的手指就插在那头顺滑的金发里。前不久德拉科剪了他的长发，它又恢复成上学时候的长短，或许比那个还要再长一些，哈利记不太清，至少这让德拉科显得很年轻。对方结实的手臂揽着他的腰，下体把他堵在柜子前，一下一下地顶着他。<br/>这很舒服。哈利在德拉科亲吻他的锁骨时把吻落在了对方的金发上。<br/>“德拉科。”哈利哑着嗓子叫他的名字。<br/>德拉科用鼻音回应他，而那该死的性感，尤其是音调结尾俏皮地上挑着，这把哈利的心勾得酥痒至极。<br/>“德拉科。”这次对方没有回应他。哈利用脸颊蹭着德拉的的头发，酒精麻痹他的大脑。<br/>哈利艰难地收回撑着自己的那只手，他顺着德拉科的腰腹滑去，解开了对方的腰带，轻巧地拉下拉链后那双手像灵活的鱼一般游了进去。然后他满意地听到了德拉科加重的叹息，“梅林啊，波特……”接着他重重挤了下哈利的手和性器。<br/>给男性手活这件事哈利还是第一次做，不过自身积累了不少经验，做起来也没差。但体验却是千差万别，德拉科的阴茎很，很烫。哈利吞了口口水，而在这时候德拉科的舌头便舔上他的喉咙，灼热的口腔带给他一种下一秒就会被咬死的危险感，德拉科用牙齿轻咬着，吮吸着，温柔地亲吻着。<br/>“动一动手，波特。”德拉科含糊地催促道，沉溺在情欲中的嘶哑声音又让哈利硬了一些。<br/>哈利动了动，手指滑到德拉科的马眼轻轻一蹭便听到德拉科难耐的呻吟，他的手指沾满了黏腻的液体，他收集了一些抹在德拉科的性器上，借用那些粘液做润滑，紧紧捏着那根比想象中还要粗大的肉棒上下滑动起来。<br/>这时候的德拉科只能把下巴抵在他肩膀上，冲哈利的耳垂发出享受的呻吟。而从他嘴里呼出的醉人、灼热的酒气无时无刻不麻痹着哈利，保守折磨的哈利耳朵通红，半个身子都因为德拉科变得酥麻不已。很奇怪的，他因为给德拉科做手活，自己也快要到达临界点。<br/>德拉科摆动这胯部操着他的手，到了最后哈利手酸到已经没力气继续，对方便狂野地使用他手指围成的圈，又通过手操着他的性器。<br/>“德拉科。”哈利又叫了他的名字，侧着头蹭对方的金发，在他耳边发出喟叹。对方圈着他的手臂逐渐收紧时，哈利也更加用力地揽住他，“德拉科。”<br/>回答他的是德拉科克制在喉咙里的闷哼。<br/>如果有可能的话，哈利想，他想听德拉科叫出来，那势必会——哈利舔了舔嘴唇，那势必会让他再硬一次。<br/>哈利把手从对方裤子里掏出来，德拉科还靠在他肩膀上喘息。他们互拥着享受高潮余韵，然后德拉科顶了顶他，哑声道，“你依然硬着。”<br/>“呃……”哈利想了想，“我……射过了。”<br/>“但你还没有完全要够。”德拉科离开了他的肩膀，被性欲晕染过的眼睛带着捉弄人心的狡黠，“你上一次做是什么时候？”<br/>“呃……”哈利感觉自己像个白痴。<br/>“算了，不重要。”德拉科垂下眼睛，解开哈利的裤子，把它从逼仄潮湿的布料里解放出来。哈利的性器以一种在德拉科看来的完美弧度半软着，它浑身通红，这使得龟头上沾着的白色浊液更加明显。<br/>“很，壮观。”德拉科评价道，用他优雅的右手手指捏着弹了弹，这引起哈利抗议的声音，并试图遮掩自己的阴茎，尤其当它在德拉科的注视下弹跳着逐渐变硬，“我不会试着吞下它的，你想都别想。”<br/>“我……”我压根儿就没想过。哈利本来想这么回答，但在对方说出“吞”的时候他就已经在想象德拉科用那张刻薄的嘴吮吸他的老二——他硬得很彻底。<br/>“别‘紧张’。”德拉科假笑道，接着他把手伸进自己的裤子里，将哈利抚慰了半天大家伙掏出来，德拉科看了他一眼，然后把自己赤裸的性器完全贴上哈利的。<br/>“哦——”<br/>他们一起呻吟起来，这感觉完全不一样，没有布料阻隔，最敏感的肌肤完全相贴，彼此间的精液混在一起为他们润滑——<br/>哈利的大脑又开始晕晕乎乎，他低吼着抱紧德拉科反身交换了他们两人的位置，挺动下身戳刺着德拉科的腰腹，性器互相摩擦着，喘息也交织在一起。他们贴太近了，太近了，他能闻到德拉科口中醉人的香气。<br/>我该吻他。哈利凶狠地挺动着想象，亲吻他的嘴，用舌头舔舐他的口腔，他可以用吻让这次情事更加迷人——然后哈利凑过去，将吻落在德拉科的唇角。<br/>德拉科低低地呻吟着，他揽住哈利将他们紧紧贴在一起，用舌头逗弄着哈利的耳朵，吸允着他的耳垂，还恶劣地用牙齿轻咬。德拉科对他做的所有事都太过了。哈利倒抽一口气，将狂暴地动作改为用力地、深沉的摩擦。而德拉科意外地享受这个。<br/>“我快要射了，波特。”德拉科像个恶魔一般在他耳边低语，接着他挺动起来，那节奏比哈利的要快，但哈利很享受这个，无论是彼此性器的摩擦，还是紧贴的拥抱——即使性器和腰腹是他们唯一肌肤相触的部分——或许还有脸。<br/>哈利用那只抚慰过德拉科的手把他们俩的阴茎裹在一起撸动，德拉科舒服到仰起下巴，冲哈利露出自己完美的喉结——那相当诱人。哈利想舔上去，对方此时的表情比往常更动人，但他还想看更多，他还想让德拉科更加无法自持。<br/>哈利冲德拉科的喉结舔咬上去，对方在发出一声难耐的呻吟后，右手钻进了哈利的头发里轻轻拉拽着，这把他搞得相当兴奋。<br/>灌进肚子里的酒把他们搞得头脑晕眩。<br/>哈利突然想起来了，潘西组织了今晚的聚会，其中有罗恩、赫敏、布雷斯、他和德拉科。他们给彼此灌了许多酒，然后开始醉醺醺地玩起了罗恩新出的测谎仪，如果说谎话它会使被问者的左手像火烧一般滚烫，当然了，痛感也叫人无法忍受。当问到德拉科时，德拉科显然撒了谎。但他骗过了他们的朋友，骗过了测谎仪，却骗不过哈利·波特。他是经验丰富的傲罗，现任法律司司长，他可以敏锐察觉一切谎言。而在这之上的最优势是他了解德拉科。<br/>哈利顺着德拉科的手臂一路摸到他的手上，对方的左手心烫得吓人。<br/>“你有迷恋的人。”哈利舔吻着德拉科的脖子笃定道，身下也逐渐加快挺动，“这是无伤大雅的玩笑，你怎么忍疼的？”<br/>“我遭受过更疼的……”德拉科喘息着，他用另一只手夹着哈利的头发，在到达高潮时再次压抑呻吟，之后他说，“我承认。”<br/>哈利所接触那只手，上面的热度逐渐散去了。他把手撑在橱柜上，用手指一小块皮肤贴着德拉科。就着德拉科的精液加快了手上的速度，哈利在到达高潮时呻吟着，射出的精液溅在了德拉科和他依然完整衣服上，与对方的先前留下的精液一起。<br/>德拉科的指腹轻轻蹭着哈利的发根，这让他有种对方沉溺其中的错觉。德拉科的左手没有挪开。<br/>他们维持着那样的姿势站了一会儿才分开，德拉科一边清理彼此一边叹息着，“不敢相信我竟然会感到满足”。他说话的声音很小，但哈利还是听到了。<br/>哈利侧头看了他一眼，德拉科已经打理好自己，正挥着魔杖招来外套。哈利端着酒杯把他送壁炉前，德拉科在走之前把另一杯酒灌进肚子里。<br/>“我们今天喝了不少。”德拉科冰灰色的眼睛看着他，“我们喝醉了。”<br/>“是的。”哈利跟他碰了杯，杯口相撞时发出清脆声响，“说实在的，我已经不记得最开始发生什么了。”<br/>“感谢梅林。”德拉科挂上标志性的假笑。<br/>绿色火焰把德拉科带走了，哈利瘫在沙发上，在想起德拉科时性器仍然感到一阵抽动。</p><p>在德拉科把他按在酒吧墙壁上之前他们在为了魁地奇吵架；在他们为了魁地奇吵架前，罗恩和德拉科在争看好哪个球队的谁；在他们争球队和球员之前，德拉科的左手轻微地抽搐了一下；在那抽搐前，德拉科说没有；在否定前，德拉科隐秘地看了他一眼。<br/>没有人会注意到斯莱特林的那飞快地一瞥，酒吧里光线昏暗，而酒精使所有人都似浮在云端一般。<br/>哈利也昏沉。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>